


Perfect

by fvnwithgvns



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Insecure Patrick, Insecurity, Light Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvnwithgvns/pseuds/fvnwithgvns
Summary: I found this while digging through my (very old) Wattpad. Enjoy my old, shitty writing.





	Perfect

Patrick couldn't think of a single thing he liked about his body.  
  
Sure, it's normal to have some insecurities, to have some things you want to change about your appearance, but most people don't completely hate everything.  
  
Patrick did. Every single thing.   
  
He could barely stand to look at himself in the mirror.  
  
Sure, his life was great. He had friends and a band that was steadily becoming more popular and the most amazing boyfriend in the world. And he was grateful for all those things. He loved Brendon, he thought Brendon was an absolute fucking gift, but no matter how many times Brendon told him he was beautiful, Patrick just never saw it.  
  
He saw nothing but flaws. Nothing but imperfections. And when the thoughts got really, really bad, he wondered why Brendon was even with him. Brendon was perfect, talented, attractive, and Patrick was, well, Patrick. Absolutely nothing special.  
  
Brendon didn't agree. He couldn't stand the fact that Patrick didn't see what he saw, that Patrick didn't see the beautiful, perfect, amazing boy that he did. Brendon loved Patrick more than anything, and all he wanted to do was show him how beautiful he was.   
  
Which was exactly what he was planning to do that particular Friday night.   
  
***  
  
"Patrick?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You believe me when I tell you I love you, right?"  
  
"Of course, Brendon!"  
  
"Do you believe me when I tell you you're beautiful?"  
  
Patrick hesitated. "It's not that I think you're lying or anything, I just...I don't know. I can't see it."  
  
"Then let me show you. Let me show you how beautiful you are. Let me show you how much I love you."  
  
Patrick closed his eyes, tapping his fingers against his leg.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, definitely yes, Brendon."   
  
***  
  
Slow.  
  
Brendon moved his body slowly, pressing up against Patrick, kissing him deeply, passionately.   
  
"I love you, Patrick."  
  
A little gasp escaped Patrick's mouth as Brendon pushed in.  
  
"I love everything about you."  
  
"I love seeing you like this. So completely open, giving, raw. I love the look on your face when-" Brendon shifted his body, hitting a spot that made Patrick cry out. "When I do that."  
  
"I love how well you know me. How well you know my body."   
  
Patrick's nails clawed at Brendon's back.  
  
"I love your legs, especially when they're wrapped around me like that. I love your stomach, especially when it's pressed up against mine. I love your arms, especially when they're on my back, because then I know I'm doing something right."  
  
"I love you so much, Patrick. I know for some reason you don't believe me when I say it, but I think you're the most beautiful boy on the face of the earth. And no matter what you look like, I'll always love you. And I'll always think you're perfect."  
  
"I-" Patrick drew in a sharp breath, "love you too-" a high, breathy moan, "Brendon."


End file.
